Various physiological functions can be managed and/or monitored using medical devices. Many such medical devices include conductor elements, where the conductor elements are configured to deliver an electrical signal to a target location within the body and/or sense an electrical signal at a target location within the body. For example, implantable medical devices have been used in association with cardiac rhythm management, which can include cardiac pacing, cardiac defibrillation, and/or cardiac therapy, among other procedures. Various designs for such conductor elements are known in the art. There exists a need for alternative designs for conductor elements that can be used in such medical devices.